


Brothers Were Made To Embarrass Each Other

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embarrassment, High School, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 06:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam invites Kevin over for a project after months of just staring at him from across the classroom. It just had to be the weekend his brother and his boyfriends were staying over, too, didn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers Were Made To Embarrass Each Other

Sam tried not to stare at Kevin, but it was almost fucking impossible. He was just such a nice size, almost bite size. It may have been true that he'd thought about both the bite and the size part of the equation separately... a lot.

Everything would be a lot easier if the Novak and Milton clans combined hadn't decided to make Kevin an inductee to their weird family that had like seven thousand members. Between Dean getting caught with Cas Novak's dick in his mouth at homecoming their sophomore year and _both of them_ being caught with Alfie Milton skinny dipping and making out in the Winchester's pool just six months ago... it was safe to say Sam wasn't going to get anywhere near Kevin by the end of his junior year.

That was until Ms. Talbot paired them up for the partner project in her ap econ class. It was literally the one time Raph and Zach would have to let him near. If they didn't? Well, it was a really, really low blow, but Sam was more than willing to enlist Dean's help. Especially considering Cas' older brother Michael was starting to warm up to him. Sam had his ways of getting what he wanted.

Luckily none of his underhanded tactics were necessary. Kevin showed up ten minutes early with a bag on his back that weighed more than he did. Sam took it easily and showed him to the dining room, his mother peaking her head out to say she'd have some cookies and leftover pot roast warming.

Sam's plans to woo Kevin were going pretty well. They might not have known each other that well, but he could have fallen in love with his _own brother_ over that pork roast. Everything was going perfectly... until Alfie came downstairs freshly showered with a chest covered in hickeys. He slipped a shirt on before heading into the kitchen, but the damage was already done. Kevin was staring like he'd just seen the creature from the black lagoon trudging across the tile.

After a moment he blinked and Sam thought that maybe his life wasn't quite over. He had to hear all about his brother's weird relationship at school and everyone certainly _knew_ about it, but maybe Kevin could be spared from actually seeing it. Especially since they both had to spend the rest of the year with Alfie. Cas and Dean were in college, they'd be going back soon and Sam knew he'd be the one left with Alfie's sulking when they did.

They both set to work on the start of the project, looking at spending trends of online shoppers and pointedly _not_ looking toward the kitchen or stairs. Then Cas came down, one of Dean's jerseys hanging from him like curtains and making it look like the boxers Sam knew (hoped) he was wearing weren't even there. It looked like he had lipstick smeared across his mouth and neck, his hair was absolutely _wrecked_ and to top it off he smiled and waved loosely in their direction before stretching and revealing the hand-shaped bruises all along his thighs. How any of their parents put up with this Sam would never know. Just when he thought it couldn't be worse, Kevin's face already stuck with a deer-in-headlights expression, Dean came padding down and hugged Cas from behind, rubbing hands over his stomach and kissing the side of his neck. Sam was used to this, this kind of shit happened _all the damn time_ , that didn't mean he wanted Kevin to see it.

Alfie came back out of the kitchen, plate of biscuits and sausage in his hand. He kissed Castiel and then Dean before heading back upstairs. His brother put his mouth next to Castiel's ear and whispered something that made Cas giggle and turn around to kiss him like they were just going to have sex right in the hallway.

Finally, someone, somewhere had mercy on him and his mom's voice broke the scene. “Boys, Sam has company. Keep it upstairs.”

Dean blushed and flashed them an apologetic smile. “Sorry guys.” Cas buried his head in Dean's chest and scurried up the stairs after him, more giggling filtering down into the dining room as he did.

Sam sat at the table, frozen and more than just a little embarrassed. He thought that maybe Kevin would excuse himself, leave and Sam would forever be known to him as the kid whose big brother had a constant orgy happening in his bedroom. Not that he wasn't already known like that around school, but it would help if just one person _didn't_ make that association before anything else. The silence stretched on until Sam was about to say he was sorry and that they could do the work somewhere else, like the library, or on the cliff Sam wanted to jump off of. 

To his utter amazement, though, Kevin just squinted and turned to him. “So, it's always like that around here?”

Sam groaned softly and rubbed his eyes. “Yeah, pretty much.”

“So, they're like... all dating each other?” Kevin set his pencil down and turned to face Sam a little more. “Hester talks about it sometimes, I don't think she likes Alfie dating them, something about them corrupting her little brother?”

Sam laughed, of all the things he'd heard from Hester, that was probably the most hilarious. “I don't know anything about who's corrupting who, but as for the other thing, yeah. They go to dinner and go see movies all the time. They're pretty much like any other couple. I thought it'd be weird, but it's surprisingly not.” He shrugged and smiled softly, watching Kevin process everything.

“And no one gets jealous?” 

Before he could answer Mary brought in a plate of red velvet cookies and kissed Sam on the forehead. “Okay, I'm going to be working late tonight, there's a chicken in the crock pot, it's already been de-boned and I'm trusting you to know how to make baked potatoes?” Sam nodded. “Good, I'll see you later, okay? It was nice meeting you, Kevin.”

Kevin returned the sentiment, waved and smiled politely as Mary left. Sam took a deep breath and tried to answer the previous question. “Um, not that I've seen. Well, not like... within their little group. Someone hit on Alfie once and Dean punched him, but between the three of them everything seems fine.”

“What do your parents say? The three of them basically just came down naked and were making out and no one got yelled at.” Kevin's tone was part disbelief and part awed curiosity.

“The explanation I got from my dad was that no one can get pregnant, Cas helps Dean keep his grades up and Alfie helps keep both of them from getting arrested every weekend, so he just put it in the ain't broke column.” Sam shrugged and took a cookie from the platter.

Kevin did the same, glancing at the stairs. “That's... interesting.”

Sam laughed again, half-crazed and propped his head up on one hand. “Yeah, that's one way to describe it.”

The rest of their time passed with little incident, the occasional thump or other questionable noise coming out muffled by Dean's bedroom door. Overall it was nice, they had a nice start on projecting the market patterns of their chosen retail sites and Kevin didn't seem to think his family was full of sex addicted freaks.

As he was leaving he turned around, chewing on his lower lip for a moment with a thoughtful look on his face. Finally he pulled out his cellphone and met Sam's eyes. “So, do you wanna, I don't know, maybe hang out some time? Like, not doing home work?”

Sam tried to keep his grin friendly, bottling the excitement in his chest at least until the door was closed and he was safe to celebrate in peace. He pulled his cell out and nodded. “Yeah, that'd be great.”

They exchanged numbers, texted to make sure they worked and parted ways. Sam leaned against the door, goofy grin on his face.

Heavy steps tumbled down the stairs and Sam barely had time to close his eyes as a flash of pink assaulted his vision. He heard who he assumed was Alfie running across the floor followed closely by who could only be Dean. “C'mon, Baby, just come back upstairs.”

“You're gonna spank me and it wasn't even my fault this time!” Definitely Alfie and definitely way more information than Sam needed.

He cleared his throat loudly, hoping they'd take the hint. Dean laughed darkly and Sam heard what he thought may have been Alfie struggling, Dean subduing him and then Dean smacking his ass, earning a sharp yelp. What was his life where he could even tell that without seeing it? His brother's voice came out as a soft murmur. “Y'know I won't give you anything you don't want, Baby. Now follow Daddy back upstairs, Angel's probably gettin' lonely.”

Sam hoped that maybe a cotton swab would be enough to puncture his ear drums and silently asked God what he'd done in a past life to deserve any of this.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm absolutely in love with Sevin as a pairing and I am definitely obsessed with Samandriel/Dean/Cas as an ot3. Poor Sam, his big brother it just not making things easy for him.


End file.
